


Not a Spectator Sport

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not a Spectator Sport

Title: Not a Spectator Sport  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Another written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's challenge: #243: Olympic Sports  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Er, sex?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not a Spectator Sport

~

Severus watched intently as Harry and Draco wrestled, bodies glistening as they fought for supremacy. First Harry would dominate, then Draco would execute some agile move and end up straddling Harry in their erotic dance.

Severus licked his lips. They were truly beautiful, his boys. Their gymnastics made his life very exciting.

Draco threw a leg over Harry’s hips and pulled him down into an intense snog, and it was as they writhed together that Severus remembered why he did not like purely spectator sports.

“My turn,” he purred, and, exercising athletic ability of his own, moved to joined them.

~


End file.
